the_vengeance_of_salliefandomcom-20200214-history
The Vengeance of Sallie Wikia
Hi there, my name is Jaleel "aka ElectroLyghtnyn" Mullings. So far, I made two series so far and I'm currently making my new series @MajorityGG. Also, I currently have my mini-movie "The Vengeance of Sallie 2: Keeping Up With The Nickersons the movie" The Vengeance of Sallie This is the second series, previously known as the "Sallie gets grounded series" from GoAnimate called "The Vengeance of Sallie" takes place between April through October/November 2016. The second series previously known as the first "Sallie gets grounded series" (former GoAnimate creator is "JeremyHerrera VA") from GoAnimate. Season 1 (2016 - 2017) (click on these blue links at the bottom) Season 1, Episode 1: "Sallie returns aka "Killer Queen" is back" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiZrB4Mc0CU&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=2&t=0s Season 1, Episode 2: "It's too late to get remorse" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u58QUr118n0&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=2 Season 1, Episode 3: "Too much information" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaiMYkcu230&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=3 Season 1, Episode 4: "Cuckoo for incarceration" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8XrAr6uqrs&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=4 Season 1, Episode 5: Finale "Creep for Confidence" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeMelGBgw7g&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=5 Season 1, Episode 6: Premiere "Anything is Possible" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtXZC-oyc5k&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=6 Season 1, Episode 7: "Next stop: Rated Next Generation of Heartbreaker" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNRkPhk8BSM&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=7 Season 1, Episode 8: "Sympathizing to Sallie the Deceitful, Unfortunate Person" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFjUBuUAkB0&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=8 Season 1, Episode 9: "Envy with Full Throttle (of Bad Blood)" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh_vXH0oqac&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=9 Season 1, Episode 10: Finale "The Final Chapter of Sallie Nickerson: Sallie is now owned...AGAIN. (And gets Eliminated...MAJORLY.)" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGQFnd3yQCc&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=10 Epilogue: "Fast-forward in New marriage Life with Karee Nickerson-Johnson" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61VKKgdL1PE&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCj6AL9a2w2G6VIKOPw11t5p&index=11 The Vengeance of Sallie 2: Keeping up with The Nickersons the Movie Moving fast forward to 7 years later in September 2023. New spin-off movie after The Vengeance of Sallie has ended and when Sallie Nickerson died 7 years ago. Chapter 1: A New Day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHXieVKHtTs&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCjeoJkufCgu-89W5WY0Kgbi&index=2&t=0s Chapter 2: Kevin's Confession https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8evk2Nx7Y0&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCjeoJkufCgu-89W5WY0Kgbi&index=2 Chapter 3: Coming Out Part 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4zQidfGsPs&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCjeoJkufCgu-89W5WY0Kgbi&index=3 Chapter 4: Coming Out Part 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7bzYuFNeJo&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCjeoJkufCgu-89W5WY0Kgbi&index=4 Final Chapter: Fear of the Unknown Miscommunication https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgSZVqET1SE&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCjeoJkufCgu-89W5WY0Kgbi&index=5 Describe the series To learn more all about Sallie Nickerson's journey from the GoAnimate, click on this blue link https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqLlQbgpSBCjg5cK-5dJRL9o7rxF4iv2E This young woman name Sallie Nickerson, 21, has been in prison for three years, and so far she's been in two prisons so far (formally and currently). She is now dating her new girlfriend, Kaylen Jones, also 21, she first met Kaylen from the High Desert State Prison, in Susanville, California (probably a fake city or town name) and they we're both former high school bullies. Sallie is formally in High Desert State Prison, now transferred to the Jackson Power Plant Prison, south of San Diego, California. Three years ago, Sallie is a former high school bully, gets held back, loves getting people in trouble, throwing her attitude (having an attitude problem), doesn't get what she wants or her own way, she has anger issues, throwing her fit / having a meltdown in public, family conflicts, embarrassing moments, high school violence and conflicts, scaring her family, receiving her worst Christmas presents of her haters, she made an incident that she made a fake lockdown, one time she nearly killed someone (luckily survived) and lastly, getting her the street of strength knowledge / destroys the high school graduates class of 2013 / then getting lot of haters some brutal payback and now she was sent to prison. Three years later, she attempted to escape from jail from many attempts, but failed. Now, she's currently dating her new lesbian girlfriend, which is Sallie's very first relationship (until Sallie cheated on her and Kaylen broke up with her until she was framed that something that she didn't do after she went back to jail, already knew that Sallie sprayed the graffiti to make it look like Kaylen's graffiti drawing, until Kaylen got framed by Sallie and now wants revenge on her). This is similar to / From the creators of @MajorityGG the drama skit series. (click on this blue link to watch the drama skit series) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqLlQbgpSBCgXBiwoehTqd37QedliX-TX @MajorityGG * Season 1 (Autumn 2019) (click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 1 - "The First Season" (Complete First Season Saga) ... https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqLlQbgpSBCg9_szHgPfuYenplIu4TNOC Episode 1 - "Chapter One: What a bad surprise" ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNKOzEpc-6k&list=PLqLlQbgpSBCg9_szHgPfuYenplIu4TNOC&index=2&t=0s Episode 2 - "Chapter Two: TBD..." Episode 3 - "Chapter Three: TBD..." Episode 4 - "Chapter Four: TBD..." Episode 5 (Season 1 Finale) - "Chapter Five: TBD..." * Season 2 (Winter 2020) (click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 2 - "TBD..." (Complete Second Season Saga) ... Episode 1 - "Chapter Six: TBD..." Episode 2 - "Chapter Seven: TBD..." Episode 3 - "Chapter Eight: TBD..." Episode 4 - "Chapter Nine: TBD..." Episode 5 (Season 2 Finale) - "Chapter Ten: TBD..." * Season 3 (2020) ' '(click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 3 - "TBD..." (Complete Third Season Saga) ... Coming soon. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:1995 Births Category:Go Animate Category:GoAnimate Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:My Personality the series